Dragons Descendants Trailer
by DareDreamer
Summary: A preview of an upcoming project. Over a thousand years ago, one team showed the world that dragons and humans could coexist. But the world didn't listen, and that team had no choice but to hide the dragons away until the time to reveal themselves came. Now, in the 21st century, a new enemy threatens everything, and a new team must emerge to fight for what their ancestors did.


(faint roars and dragon sounds, shouting, gunfire, screaming citizens)

(All sounds stop. The screen goes from black to a lit-up TV.)

News Reporter: "For those of you just tuning in, today is an extremely monumental day. On this day, around a decade ago, we learned that a myth… was no more.

In 2009, reports of strange winged creatures swarmed in from across the entire Eastern Seaboard. According to some bystanders, several of these creatures were said to have flown right out of the Atlantic waters.

For the first few years of the 2010s, there was panic and concern. Numbers of these creatures swarmed cities, causing millions of dollars in property damage and roaming around neighborhoods. Although there were few casualties, paranoia was high. Organizations dedicated to fighting and preserving the dragons were formed, and their rivalry extends to this day. A few of these creatures were captured and studied by scientists, where a remarkable discovery was made.

For centuries, mankind has believed dragons to be nothing but legend. Now, we know they are all too real.

The government entered a state of emergency, establishing anti-dragon checkpoints to drive the animals away from heavily populated areas. Research is still ongoing about these animals, but here is what you need to know.

Only several types of dragons have been spotted and identified near local cities so far, all of which should not be approached and should be avoided at all costs. The first is the Spiketail, recognized by its nose horn and spiked tail, which can be flung at hostile life forms.

The second is the Gemini: a dragon with two heads and an explosive trait. One head emits noxious fumes while the other lights it with a spark. Several explosions like these have damaged numerous city blocks.

The third is the Boulder. It may seem slow and lazy, like this video clip of it acting as a sleeping roadblock, but these creatures spew out lava balls that can wreak havoc on almost anything.

The fourth does not pose much of a threat, but caution is still advised. We call it the Scuttler, mostly seen in alleyways rummaging through garbage and dumpsters, along with picking fights with stray pets. As harmless as it might appear, all citizens are advised to not approach this species.

The fifth species is considered extremely dangerous: the Flamehide. Named for its ability to ignite itself ablaze in self-defense, as seen here as it defends itself against a small military force. It is also quick and powerful, so please locate any nearby shelter if this dragon is sighted.

And the sixth dragon… we know very little about. What we do know is that it rarely reveals itself, especially during nighttime hours. This surveillance footage from a cell phone contains an eerie high-pitched whistling sound, a flash of purple light… and just like that, a black shadow speeds past an American flag that it just blew a hole in.

We call this one… the Shadow. It is considered highly dangerous and shelter must be taken if you hear this sound. Never use small firearms against dragons such as these, as it will only agitate them.

Many more dragon species still remain undiscovered, but the public is asking many questions. Where did these creatures come from? Do they have hostile intentions for humankind? How long have they been hidden from our eyes? And most importantly… Do they hold the very future of our planet in their grip? If so… is mankind a part of it?

Stay tuned for-"

(The TV switches off, and a twelve-year-old boy sets down the remote and heads off to a kitchen area. The windows are darkened from the night, so he reaches for a light switch with a cup of water in his hand. He switches on the lights, and peers out at the window… gasping at what he sees.

Right outside, resting on the porch area with purple eyes wide in shock… is a Night Fury, frozen in place as its eyes never leave the boy. The cup of water drops from his hand and splashes against the floor.)

Night Fury: "_Uuh… meow?" _(A purr emits from its mouth.)

Boy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Night Fury: "_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

(With a roar of panic, the Night Fury stumbles backward off the porch, collapsing to the lawn below as the panicked boy runs away. Scrambling to its feet, the Night Fury takes off running across the grass and leaps, only to trip over an empty dog house. Quickly recovering as a neighborhood dog starts barking, it spreads its wings and takes off into the night.)

(scene cut to the Hidden World, ten years earlier. The Night Fury meets with an elder Monstrous Nightmare, who looks concerned about something.)

Nightmare: "_Young dragon… we have foreseen a great danger to our world." _(sequence of a human army consisting of soldiers, tanks, armored jeeps, planes, and helicopters assembling, each of them having a red fist emblem) "_If this threat is not found and stopped, it could mean the end for us all."_

Night Fury: "_And you think I'm the one who can stop this?" _

Nightmare: "_You are the first of your kind in centuries, young dragon. But you must be cautious. No dragon has revealed itself to human eyes for so long… be aware that they will fear you. And what humans fear…" _(sequence of a Deadly Nadder being hunted and killed by a military force) "…_they will destroy."_

Night Fury: "_I understand. In order to save my world..." _(sequence of the Night Fury flying through tunnels, leaving the Hidden World… and gasping breathlessly at first sight of a human city) "_...I have to go to theirs."_

(Scene break to present day. A blonde, green-eyed young man is staring at a pendant on his necklace. The symbol consists of a black dragon with a red tailfin.)

Man's voice: "Dan… you have no idea how special our family truly is. Not only are the Haddocks known as great leaders, but our legacy was intertwined… with dragons."

Little boy's voice: "But, Dad… dragons don't exist."

Man's voice: "That's what our family wanted us to believe. But someday, my son, they will return to this world. And you will be the one to fulfill a lost dream."

(cut to the young man, Dan, walking on the city streets in a red hoodie. Through the crowd, he sees someone notice him… and fast walk towards him with a stern glance.

His eyes wide, Dan turns and starts running in the other direction, shoving past bystanders as the man chases after him. A short sequence of him vaulting over a bike rack, shoving a dumpster behind him to block the man's way, and darting into an alley follows…

...until Dan skids to a stop in front of a brick wall. A dead end. In horror, he whirls behind him to see the man approaching him… and pulling out a pistol, aiming for Dan's head.)

Dan: "NO!"

(Before the man can pull the trigger, electricity courses through him and he drops to the ground… revealing another man holding a taser stick, a blue wing emblem on his jacket shoulder. He looks to Dan with concern.)

Man: "You're not safe here, Daniel. Follow me."

Dan: "H-How do you know my name?! Why-why was that guy…"

Man: "I know many things about you that even you don't understand. But come with me and I'll explain."

(scene cut to the Night Fury on top of a skyscraper. He hears the sound of an approaching helicopter, and before long a searchlight shines down on him. Recognizing the danger, the Night Fury runs off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop and doing everything he can to stay out of the chasing light.

Eventually, he skids behind an air-conditioning unit and hides as the helicopter passes by. He sighs in relief, but is unaware of a sniper in the circling helicopter switching his scope to thermal…

...and shoots the Night Fury in the neck with a tranquilizer dart.)

Night Fury: "_Ah! Oh, come o-" _(he falls unconscious and collapses, the helicopter lowering a claw harness to pick him up)

(transition to some time later, when the Night Fury opens one purple eye. Dazed and confused, he struggles to regain his senses and stands up… until he hits his head on the top of a cage with a bang. He rubs his head with one paw.)

Night Fury: "_Ow…" _(looks around in confusion) "_Wait… where am I? What year is it? Is the Rock president?" _

Dragon from off-screen: "_To answer your questions…" _(the Night Fury turns to his right to see another cage, this one with a dark-blue Deadly Nadder in it) "_One, I don't have the faintest idea. Two, it's 2019, according to the humans. And three… how can a stone be a leader?" _

Night Fury: "_Hey, when you've lived in the human world as much as I have, you pick up on some things." _(montage of Night Fury doing various things in the human world, such as sleeping in a national park, watching a concert from a far distance, terrorizing some bank robbers for fun, and even caring for an iguana like a pet) "_So, you got a name?" _

Nadder (after a brief moment of hesitation): "_Spike. You?" _

Night Fury (smiles): "_Nightwatcher." _

(scene cut to Dan entering a secret facility, flanked by men with the blue wing emblem. A blonde, hazel-eyed woman greets him.)

Woman: "Welcome, Daniel. We've been expecting you for quite a while now. You're just as your father said you were."

Dan: "How could you know my dad? You don't know a thing about me!"

Woman: "On the contrary, Daniel… I know everything about you." (scene cut to a secret base underneath New York City, with various men and women in it. A holographic map of Earth rests in a center pedestal.) "My name is Fiona Brinnings, and I'm one of the top researchers of the Order of the Wing." (scene cut to various time periods, each one showing people with the blue wing emblem watching from afar) "Throughout history, the Order has been secretly watching your family. But during the Viking Age, one man caught our attention. One of your ancestors changed the way we see dragons forever. And that man became legend… until he faded into dust."

(sequence of memorable moments in the HTTYD shows and movies, from the Forbidden Friendship to the wedding)

Fiona: "You, Daniel Hockad… are the direct descendant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Dan (shocked): "What?"

Fiona: "His blood is your blood, the blood of a legend, and for this… your family is being targeted."

Dan: "What do you mean? Is this about the guy who tried to kill me?"

Fiona (as a sequence of the human army from earlier plays): "That man was a member of the notorious Bloody Fists: something the rest of the world believes to be a small militia. But we have been observing them… and they have grown into an army, preparing for all-out war. Their objectives: use the dragons for their twisted purposes… and destroy all who carry Haddock blood."

(cut to a weaponized drone firing a missile at a car on a highway, sending it flying off a bridge. A soldier in black and red armor approaches the man crawling out, raises a pistol… and fires. At the sound of the gunshot, the screen goes dark.)

Fiona: "Fortunately, Hiccup never went alone when confronted by many foes. In response to hearing of the Bloody Fist's mission, we have searched for others like you. Others who carry the genetic signature of the Dragon Riders themselves."

(scene transition to a gym, where a black-haired girl with blue eyes in training gear and headphones pounds away at a punching bag. A short sequence follows as she acrobatically flips and somersaults through a small obstacle course, landing gracefully.)

Fiona (voice): "Valerie Harper. Your distant blood relative due to her being the descendant of Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's wife. Our information says she's reckless, tomboyish and, just like her ancestor, tough-hearted, so it won't be easy getting on whatever good side she has. Val also especially hates it when somebody tries to… shall we say, put a move on her."

(Val notices a young man around her age slowly reaching for her rear, and her hand snatches his wrist as quick as lightning. She twists it, savoring the grimacing pained sound.)

Val: "Try that again, and I'll guarantee you'll lose the first finger that touches me." (In a flawless maneuver, she throws him to the ground and he lands on his back. She never looks back as she heads out of the building, stepping on his chest as she does so.)

(scene transition to a brown-haired, hazel-eyed young man in a store, looking from two different weights in his hands to see which one suits him best.)

Fiona (voice): "Benjamin Johnston. A high school football star and descendant of Snotlout Jorgensen, the brashest and arrogant of the Dragon Riders. I expect him to be no different… so expect him to be a little on the rough side."

Ben (shrugs and takes both weights): "Eh, what's the difference for these? I'll be fine."

(scene transition to someone lighting a firecracker, sneaking over to a man sleeping on a lounge chair, and dashing off to a bush to hide. Before long, the firecracker explodes and pops, startling the man and making him run for cover. Behind the bush, a brown-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl, both with light green eyes, laugh hysterically as they watch the scene unfold.)

Fiona (voice): "John and Julie Torres. A mischievous duo who enjoy practical jokes and stunts in their downtime. This comes at no surprise since their ancestors, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, were also the unpredictable type. They may be a little annoying one at a time, but together…" (she sighs) "I won't be surprised if an explosion is the result."

John: "It's just as they say; you snooze, you lose!"

Julie: "Totally, bro!"

(scene cut to a young man with dark-blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses standing in front of a bulletin board. On the board are pictures and newspaper articles of dragons, some of the images blurred out. Writings and question marks in marker also cover it, with parts of the Atlantic Ocean circled. The question "Where did they come from?" is on the top of the map.)

Fiona (voice): "And lastly, we have Fred Ingmire. You might know him from your days as high school students. A self-described genius, he immediately sprung into action when the dragons emerged, diving headfirst into the mystery of their nature, abilities, and origin. His ancestor, Fishlegs Ingerman, was just as fascinated with them as he is."

Fred (to himself with a hand on his chin): "When they came, the media exploded, saying we had entered a new era. While I do support that statement… I want to know exactly what these creatures are. Where they came from. And most importantly… why did they choose to show themselves after so long?"

Fiona (voice): "It's time all of them need to know about who they really are… and what they must do to continue the legacy left for them. The Order of the Wing has sent for them, for we are acquainted with each of their families."

(scene transition to an apartment building where Val is holding a small cylinder curiously. Suddenly, a short spike extends from one end, poking her finger.)

Val: "OW! Son of a-" (the cylinder beeps, cutting off her words. Holding her bleeding finger, she looks at the cylinder… where words saying "DNA match identified. Proceed to coordinates." appear.)

(scene transition to Ben watching John and Julie play Mortal Kombat 11. Just before John can win the game, the TV screen suddenly flickers and goes dark.)

John (dropping his controller): "Nooo! Come back! Come back!" (Before long, Julie takes his chin and lifts it up… and all three of them stare at a blue wing symbol that has now appeared on the TV.)

(scene transition to Fred surfing the web for dragon sightings in his search for answers. His phone buzzes with an email notification, making him look away from the computer and pick it up. The email reads, "We know what you're looking for. And we can help you find it. Come to the following location should you decide to take up this offer." Fred looks uncertain, glancing from the phone to the computer before making his answer.)

(scene transition to Nightwatcher in his cage, looking bored with himself. A heavy whirring sound makes him stand at attention, and light fills his vision as the cage door opens, along with a metal door sliding up in front of it. He squints before slowly making his way out of the cage… and into a large hangar area.)

Fiona (voice): "Centuries ago, a single team stood together to preserve the dragon race. To protect it from anyone who wished to weaponize them, sell them… and kill them."

(As Nightwatcher adjusts to his new surroundings, he notices he is not alone. Spike, the Deadly Nadder from earlier, shakes his head with a comfortable squawk. A red Monstrous Nightmare with small scars prowls out of the darkness while a dark-green Hideous Zippleback slithers from the shadows. And lastly, a purple Terrible Terror flies into the room and lands on the metal floor.)

Fiona (voice): "They stood firm through anything that was thrown at them. But as the years went by, the flame holding the team together flickered out. It dimmed and dimmed until its glow was barely noticed. But now, the time has come… for the fire to be…"

(Nightwatcher turns… and locks eyes with Dan. Each of the Riders' descendants stares at awe at the dragons, who stare at them just the same. Slowly, Dan reaches out with his palm… and Nightwatcher touches it as he closes his eyes.)

Fiona (voice): "...reignited."

**(music: People Like Us - Kelly Clarkson) **

Fiona (voice): "Before you can continue to defend what your ancestors stood for, you must know all there is to know of them. You must be prepared for whatever your enemy will use against you. That is why we have this."

(The team enters a round chamber with a mechanical arm hanging from the ceiling.)

Fiona: "A prototype Memory Exploration Device that the Order has been developing for almost a decade with the help of your families. Use it well, and soon their experience becomes your own."

(brief sequence of each team member hooked into the M.E.D., reliving various events from the movies and shows. Upon ending, the team is now seen in another chamber, this one filled with projectors on the upper walls.)

Fiona (voice): "But it won't be enough to simply see through their eyes. That is why you must occasionally test yourself against various foes."

John (as a soldier from Drago's army materializes from the projectors): "Wait, we're fighting holograms? Alright, that's cool. I got this! I'll be setting a high score in no time at- AAAH!" (the soldier attacks, throwing him against the wall while the others laugh at his predicament.)

(scene transition to a lone mansion surrounded by a gate and driveway outside city limits)

Fiona (voice): "You also require a base of operations. At the edge of the city rests this manor. It might not look like much on the outside, but it is the inside that might make you comfortable."

Julie (excited as she flings herself over a couch): "I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it!"

Fiona (voice): "The Order will do anything and everything to assist you in your mission, as well as keeping the public's eyes away from you. But your primary objective to stop the Bloody Fists is something each of you must accomplish together. We've gathered intel on potential figures."

(scene transition to two Bloody Fist soldiers in black-red armor with assault rifles clearing the way for a lone armored figure, who removes his helmet.)

Fiona (voice): "This man is Lucas: the Bloody Fists' top enforcer. Our intel has stated he's killed Haddocks before, and he won't hesitate to do so again under the word of his master."

Bloody Fist Leader (voice as his face is unseen because of a chair): "Assemble your troops and establish footholds in the States. Track down every last Haddock and annihilate them all."

Lucas: "Very well, sir." (turns and leaves from the room)

(scene cut to security cameras deactivating, a stealthy figure eliminating guards, and the sound of a gunshot as a man collapses to the ground, where a red laser dot had been on his chest. Rising from her position as her sniper rifle's barrel emits smoke, a blonde-haired woman touches an earpiece and reports something to her commander.)

Agent: "Byter reporting in. Target eliminated."

Fiona (voice): "This is one of the Fists' most lethal assassins. Codenamed Byter not just for her deadliness behind a scope, but also an expert hacker. She is considered the most dangerous member, so stay on your toes around her."

(short sequence of Val trying to attack Byter in close-quarters, but the Bloody Fist agent defends herself from the blows, grabs Val by the neck and throws her through a window. She collapses to the floor with a groan.)

Byter: "So, you've got some fight in you. But you've just run out of it."

(scene cut to a third agent watching vehicle production, with a belt of grenades over his shoulder and a pistol for a weapon)

Fiona (voice): "This last top agent is the overseer for the Bloody Fists' dragon campaign. He'll do anything to ensure the capture of dragons for study, experiments, and weaponization projects. His codename is Stinger due to his efficiency and tactics being that of a stinging bee."

(sequence of Nightwatcher on a highway, riding in the back of a pickup truck with Ben at the wheel and Dan and Val as passengers. Spreading his wings and taking off into the air, flinging off the tarp hiding him in the process, Nightwatcher charges up and blasts at an armored truck. The plasma bolt strikes the front of the vehicle, strong enough to send it skidding off the road and crashing into a tree. With a victorious smile, Nightwatcher lands and looks at the wreck.)

Nightwatcher: "_Oh ho ho! Is that all you got, you big pile of scrap?!" _(he flies to the truck and lands in the back. In a control room, Stinger only smiles as he stares at a hologram of the vehicle, the red word "OFFLINE" covering it.)

Stinger: "Deploy second unit."

(The top of the truck opens, and a small wheeled vehicle pops out. Hitting the ground rolling, it races onto the highway in pursuit of Ben's pickup.)

Nightwatcher: "_Uh-oh." _

Fiona (voice): The Riders' bloodlines are unique in their own ways, but none so like the Haddocks. Daniel and Valerie, the two of you must be prepared for when the Bloody Fists attempt to terminate you. I have faith in you both but know this. Being the blood of Dragon Masters has some… unexpected surprises."

(sequence of Dan being woken up, heading downstairs and arming himself with a kitchen knife. He enters the living room… to see the purple Terror shaking off a lampshade. The little dragon turns and notices him.)

Terror: "_Oh, hey. It's you. Uh… what's with the knife?" _

(In shock, Dan drops the knife and it clatters to the floor.)

Terror: "_And why are you giving me that look?" _

(scene cut to Val, now aware that those with Haddock DNA can communicate to dragons, down on the floor on one knee)

Val: "So… who are you? And why are you here?"

Nightwatcher: "_Basically, it looks like I'm gonna have to save your planet." _

(quick sequence of Nightwatcher ripping apart a drone, swatting away soldiers with his tail, and being chased by military jets)

Val: "Well, whatever you were sent here to do… you're not gonna do it alone." (Nightwatcher smiles, knowing he has friends.)

(in scaly purple text)

**WELCOME **

(Nightwatcher, with Dan on his back, quickly banks to the left and causes a drone to crash into a building. Two soldiers open fire on Val, who leaps into the air and split-kicks them before swiping one's pistol and shooting at three more.)

**TO THE FUTURE **

(Spike, now Val's Nadder, charges headfirst into a jeep, sending it flipping upside-down as Bloody Fist soldiers dive for cover. Ben and Scorcher, his Monstrous Nightmare, take on a Bloody Fist tank. John and Julie watch as their Zippleback, Cobra and Viper, performs the fiery wheel maneuver into an APC. And from the safety of the mansion's attic control room, Fred cracks his knuckles as monitors and keyboards lie before him. Terry, the purple Terror, rests on his shoulders.)

**OF DRAGON TRAINING **

(A flaming wreck of a helicopter behind him, Lucas extends two arm blades. Dan, now dressed in a 21st-century version of Hiccup's armor, pulls out a small cylinder and ignites it. A metal blade shoots out and is coated in fire.)

Lucas: "Your bloodline ends here, Haddock!" (they charge at each other, fiery blade connecting with metal arm blade)

(A purple version of the Dragons logo appears with a rotating DNA strand beneath it. The strand rearranges into letters.)

**DRAGONS DESCENDANTS: THE FUTURE STARTS HERE **

John (hopping up from the couch): "Dudes! Was that awesome or what?!"

(scene transition to Nightwatcher on the streets of New York at night with bystanders watching in shock. His spine is glowing bright purple and violet electricity arcs across his body. He opens his eyes, which are also glowing with a purple light. Across from him lies an unseen figure piloting a mech with hands resting on the controls. Its arms shift into guns, red laser dots position on the Night Fury as shoulder pads slide back to reveal missile payloads. A targeting reticle appears over the black dragon with the blinking words "TARGET LOCKED" beneath them.)

**Featuring the voices of Dacre Montgomery, Ben Schwartz, Erica Lindbeck, James Arnold Taylor, Greg Cipes, Rachel MacFarlane, and Josh Gad **

**(music stops) **

(In a warehouse, a lone figure with a metal baseball bat beats down two thugs with a gun and a pipe flawlessly. When they're both down, the figure turns to the camera. He has a hood over his head and his face is covered by ski goggles and a bandana. Hoisting his bat over his shoulder, he lifts up the goggles with one hand, revealing a set of jade green eyes that narrow.)

**NOW IN PRE-DEVELOPMENT **


End file.
